Demons Need Love Too
by Evil Wrapped in Sweetness
Summary: Sebastian discovers that he can feel love. I have revised chapters 1-3
1. I'm Back

I don't own anything.

IMPORTANT: There will be characters from YYH; this is season 1 episode 0, and Alois will be involved. I have revised this.

Sesshomaru was carrying Kagome to the well. The war with Naraku was finally over, the jewel was one again, and all was calm again. Sesshomaru looked down at the girl in his arms out of everyone that fought she was the most injured over half her bones were broken; she had three huge slashes across her back which were bleeding horribly. If it wasn't for her miko powers and his training she would've died by now. He stopped at the well and looked down at Kagome "See you soon little sister" then he threw the preteen in the well.

In England

Madam Red was out in the park enjoying the nice weather. Grell was going to the carriage to get her umbrella that he forgot. Madam Red sighed wondering where her butler was.

"RED...MADAM RED...MADAM RED! SOMEONE NEEDS YOU'RE HELP NOW. IT'S VERY IMPORTANT." Madam Red looked up to find Grell running toward her his voice filled with panic.

"Grell what is it?" she asked in an alarmed manner.

"I...I...WAS ON MY.Y...Y.Y. WAY TO THE CA...ARRIAGE AND SAW A YOUNG GIRL VERY BADLY INJURED. IT LOOKS LIKE SHE'S GOING TO DIE IF SHE DOESN'T GET HELP RIGHT AWAY!" Grell yelled his face red from lack of oxygen.

"Led the way" she said. Grell did as he was told and led her to the injured girl. When she got to her Madam Red was shocked the girl looked no older than her nephew and she was covered head to in blood. "GRELL HELP ME GET HER INTO THE CARRIAGE AND GET ME HOME SO I CAN TREAT HER NOW!" she yelled. Grell did as he told and started toward the mansion.

Later That Night

Madam Red sat down with a happy sigh; she had been able to save the girl. After she had to stich almost every cut the girl had. The most problem cuts were the slashes the girl had on her back, and to top of the girl's injuries over half her bones were broken 6 ribs, the right arm, left wrist, left leg, right shin, and both ankles.

Madam Red looked down at the girl 'Who would do this to such a young girl?' the madam ran her hand across the sleeping girl's cheek 'She looks like my long lost niece, she could be her. I hope she might be able to help Ciel with his issues.' Madam Red got up and walked out of the room.

Three Days Later (BOLD=** JAPANESE**) In Kagome's dream.

"**Kagome...Kagome...Kagome...KAGOME PHANTOMHIVE WAKE UP NOW**!" Koenma yelled vein popping in his forehead.

"**What the fuck do you want**?" Kagome yelled looking at Koenma's baby form

"**Well that was rude? Anyway there are some things you should know. 1) You are in England 2) I wiped your memory of this but you were born in England, have a twin brother, your parents are dead. You will get your memory back after I finish talking to you. 3) You powers have grown to where you need a lot of training. I can't tell what you can do because I don't know. 4) Sesshomaru and I agreed that Kurama, Hiei, and Kuronue will be your teachers, and that's all. It's time for you to wake up**." he said vanishing into the darkness.

In the Real World

Madam Red was walking into the room Kagome was in and noticed she was trying to get. Madam Red ran to her side "You shouldn't be trying to get up yet you're hurt very bad." Kagome listened to her and, laid back down.

Madam Red moved a chair beside "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just a little sore in places." She said moving around a little.

"Where are you sore?" Madam Red pulling out a bag of medical supplies and pulling out a neddle.

"My ribs, arms, legs, and back hurt." she pointed out wincing a little as she got a shot of morphine to the arm

"I know the shot hurts but it numbs your pain" she said pulling out bandages and rubbing alcohol. "Can you lift up your dress up so I can change your bandages and disinfect your cuts." she waited as she lifted her dress. "This may sting" she said dabbing the cloth in the alcohol.

"Okay" she lightly said bracing herself for the burn of the disinfectent. As the female doctor cleansed her wounds she couldn't help the hissing that slipped out of her mouth.

"Oh hush you" she said in a scolding tone "I haven't even restitched the gashes in your back." she said taking a surgiacl needle and string out of her bag. 1,000 stitches later Kagome was ecstatic that she didn't have to feel the needle going through her skin and pulling it together.

"Hey, I still don't know your name." she said packing up her equipment.

"I'm Kagome Phantomhive." She said eyes drooping tiredly.

Madam Red's eyes widened at the name "You should lay down for a bit you need your rest." She said leaving the room as Kagome started falling asleep.

'I can't believe it my long lost neice has returned' She thought happily as she walked down the hall.

"Madam Red, your nephew is here to see you." Grell said. "He's in the game room." he finished bowing at the waist

"Thank You Grell" Madam Red said and walked to the game room.

Ciel was staring at the chees set when he heard his aunt entering. "Well you took your sweet time getting here." Ciel said smugly

"I was tending to a patient." Madam Red said smiling lightly

"Oh I thought you didn't treat patients in your house." Ciel stated confusedly moving a pawn on the board.

"I can't take her to the hospital." she stated "Her wounds are too bad for travel." she then moved another peice.

"Oh it's a girl you found. Let me guess was the girl you found that was a prostitute and was being abused by her handler." Ciel said taking his attention away from the chessboard.

"No, no Ciel she's a little girl about your age." She said sadly lookingn down.

"My age?" he asked lifting an eyebrow

"Yes I was so distraught that someone would injure a young girl so badly." she said balling her hands "She was on the verge of dying when I found her."

"What are her injuries?" he asked intrigued forgetting the game.

"Her injuries are right arm, left wrist, left leg, right shin, both ankles, and six ribs were broken. Also she had three huge gashes across her back along with a bunch of minor cuts. I had to use over 1000 stiches just on the gashes alone. I can't help but wonder who would do this to such a young girl."

"I'm surprised the girl hasn't died" Ciel said quiet impressed that a human could

"I worked for hours on end to make sure she survived." she then went on to explain the home surgeries she had to do to keep the young lady alive.

"May I see this young lady?" Ciel asked

"That might be a good idea." Madam Red said getting up leading Ciel to the room, and then she stopped at the door. "Ciel I'm going to tell you know that the person in the bed will surprise you."

"Alright, I'll brace myself" he said talking some deep breaths.

"Well here she is" she said opening the door slowly to increase the suspense. Ciel gasped at who he saw on the bed.

"Kagome" he said walking slowly toward the bed. "You came back" he said siiting on the edge of her bed. He moved his hand to cup the side of her face. "I wish to be alone now" he said running his thumb lightly under her closed eye. Soundlessly his aunt and butler left the room.

With Madam Red

She and Sebastian were having tea that he had made as a back-up because Grell had spilled the tea. "Something on your mind?" she asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes, I don't mean to pry but who is that young lady my master is currently with?" he asked serving the Madame some decadent dessert.

"That was his beloved twin sister, or as his parents use to joke about his missing half." she said laughing lightly.

"Other half?" Sebastian asked confused

"Yes, Kagome and Ciel are polar opposites but that's what made them so close. Kagome was a tomboy who couldn't care less about being a proper lady and Ciel was a proper gentlemen. She was always the light of his day, you could never see one without the other. Sadly one night she disappered without a trace and Ciel wasn't the same after that he fell into a deep depression. It was so severe that he almost killed himself." she then fell silent thinking of the past while Sebastian sat there.

'I never knew the young master had someone dear to his heart' he thought then looked up when Grell walked into the room.

"Sebastian, Earl Trancy is here to see Earl Phantomhive." Grell said bowing lowly as Alois pushed his way into the room.

"Where is he?" he asked scouting the room but then started.

With Ciel

Ciel sat by Kagome who was starting to stir "Welcome back" he said

"Ciel?" she asked squinting her eyes.

"Oh sorry, it's dark I forgot" he said striking a match to light the candlebra beside her.

"Better" she said "What have I missed?"

"A lot" he said before explaining everything that had happened over the past two years and she did the same.

Well there's the revised Chapter 1.


	2. Meet Trancy

Alois sat there bored in front of Madam Red. All he wanted to do was see Ciel to harass him not listen to his gossiping aunt. He was so happy when she left attend to some business.

"Claude lead to Ciel Phantomhive" Alois commanded his faithful butler

"Yes your highness" he said bowing before leaving the room with his master following behind. He stopped in front of a door where he heard people conversing.

He threw the door open "Ciel there you are I..." Alois stopped when he saw another ravenette that looked like Ciel.

"Oh for the love of, what do you want, Trancy?" Ciel asked glaring at him. "Did you come to be an annoying prat as usual"

"Now that's not nice thing to say in front of lady and isn't it obvious l came to see you." Alois said then looked at Kagome "Why does she look like a female version of you? Claude what is it called when…" he left off for his butler to finish for him

"A twin your highness." Claude said glaring at Kagome 'Oh my a priestess such a pure soul' Claude thought his mouth watering 'How grand both Phantomhives have divine souls'

"Thank you Claude but don't interrupt. I will punish you when we get home." Alois said then he turned to Ciel "So you have twin? What's her name?"

"Trancy get out now." Ciel said blocking Kagome the best he could with his body

"No. I just want to be nice and get to know your sister." Alois said moving toward Kagome.

"Don't go near her you, whore." Ciel tackling Alois to the ground and then the two starting to fight, Kagome unknowingly summoned her powers. Alois and Ciel were surprised when they started to float apart and all of their injuries started to heal. Sebastian came into the room, felt a huge power coming from Kagome, and then he saw Ciel and Alois floating in the air.

After they were healed Kagome's powers gave out and the boys fell to the floor. Alois, Claude, and Sebastian were looking at Kagome with shocked expressions.

"What the hell was that? No normal human can do that." Alois said toward Kagome.

"Sorry my powers sometimes act up." Kagome said for the first time that Alois was there, while rubbing her head

"That doesn't answer my question. What are you?" Alois demanded

"A priestess" Ciel said calmly

"How are you so calm?" Alois asked glaring at Kagome

"I already knew." Ciel said

"Claude, what is a priestess?" Alois asked

"They are special humans that have powers to purify demons to dust. There haven't been any in over a hundred years except for one that was born twelve years age, it was too weak be counted as one, but I guess it isn't anymore." Claude said staring at Kagome with hunger.

Alois stared in shock before leaving the manor. "Claude kidnap her and take her to the mansion" Alois commanded while he climbed in his carriage.

"Yes your highness" Claude said more than happy oblige

Kagome lay asleep in her chambers. Claude slowly slipped through the shadows of his targets room. She laid soundlessly from the medicine Madame Red gave her.

Claude approached her but was stunned when a light purple barrier. He pulled back hissing in pain, Sebastain came in immediately.

"Oh hello Michaelis" Claude said before noticing the barrier flickering. Quickly he threw knives at Sebastian to distract him while he reach through the barrier ignoring the pain to grab the girl.

He jumped out of the widow but lost his grip on her mid jump because forks were throw into his back. Thankfully the triplets were there and Timber caught her. They quickly ran while Claude distracted Sebastian. When they arrived at Trancy manor they passed her over to Hannah who held the girl to her chest and carried her to her new room.

Kagome started to wake up she noticed she was in an unfamiliar room. ' Where the fuck am I?' she thought, looking around panicked she then noticed the door was opening. The door revealed no other than Alois Trancy.

"Welcome to your new home." he said smiling evilly.

Shorter I know but all that other stuff was unnecessary.


	3. Prison

**This is the complete chapter 3, it's no longer semented.**

Kagome could do nothing but glare at the person in front of her.

"Come now, don't look like that. I won't hurt you if you behave." Alois said darkly. "I have to go now, see you at breakfast." he said his attitude doing a 180 as he left the room happily.

Kagome sat there for a little longer then she decided to get up to bathe and get dressed. As she got out the bed she was being care not to aggravate her back wounds or too much pressure on her leg (Her arm and ribs healed while she was sleeping). When she had her balance she slowly made her way to the other side of the room where there were two door knowing that one had to be the bathroom. Just as she was halfway to the two doors the main door opened to reveal a maid with cappuccino skin, a single violet eye, and long white hair. The maid looked at her in shock.

"What," Kagome snapped at the maid; not in the mood to deal with anything having to do with Trancy.

"Milady, you should not be out of bed your injuries." Hannah said rushing to her side

"I'm not weak I can take care of myself" she said leaning against the wall to catch her breath.

"I shall run one for you then." she said ignoring what the girl said lifting her bridal style.

"Wait, you don't have to take me to the bathroom or run my bath water. I can do it myself!" she said trying to get out of Hannah's arms, no luck. While Hannah smiled at her.

There was already warm water in the tub, Hannah carefully stripped Kagome of her clothes and placed her in the tub. She hissed at the water touching her injuries. Kagome sat there silently as the maid tenderly washed her and redressed her wounds which surprised her. It was like a mother would wash her small child and when Hannah picked out a dress and it wasn't the first girly thing in the closet. She picked a white dress that tied off with a black ribbon.

"Is there something on your mind?" Hannah asked brushing her hair.

"I want to go home." Kagome said glaring at the wall.

Hannah sighed, "I know, but bear with me. You'll be home soon." she said stroking her hair lovingly. "Now let's go, master wishes to have you join him for breakfast." she said helping Kagome stand on her leg which was almost completely healed but it still difficult to stand on her own. She then led Kagome to the dining hall.

"Oh, it's nice to see you," Alois said as Hannah helped Kagome sit down. She stayed quiet as Alois babbled on about the most random things.

"Oh, Kagome why aren't you eating? Claude's food is the best in England." Alois said eating more of his food

"There's a spec of sauce on my plate." she said making Claude look at the plate and there it was, clear as day and glaring at the butler.

"Oh, I apologize m'lady, I will make you another plate right away." Claude said taking the plate back he smiled when he got to the kitchen. "A true royal," he said because he knew only people from true nobility would spot the tiniest of flaws in anything. He made another plate and brought it to her.

"I apologize again for the inconvenience," he said placing the plate in front of her. "Would you like any assistance eating?" he asked reaching for her cutlery.

"No, I can feed myself," she said smacking his hands away unknowingly singeing his hand. Claude backed away holding back his hiss of pleasure.

"Of course, if you..."

"I won't" she said cutting him off.

Claude resisted the urge to gap his mouth. "Of course m'lady" he said backing off just staring at her for the rest of breakfast.

"Kagome, now that we are done with this let's go to the garden." Alois said getting ready to drag her before he remembered. "Oh, Claude carry our guest to the garden."

…

Kagome couldn't help but glare at the person in front of her. Alois was beaming at her while babbling about roses and happiness.

"Don't you just think our wedding will be the best ever?" he asked his non-responsive unwilling companion. If she were paying attention she would have offered an eyeroll and even a glare to the hyperactive blonde. "Are you even paying attention?" He demanded.

"No, I stopped paying attention a while ago," she said looking at the horizon. One thing about the horizon, it matched the red of the roses and the orange of chrysanthemums.

"Oh my that, certainly won't do. No fiancee of mine will ignore me." Alois declared darkly.

"Who the fuck are you trying to threaten me," Kagome asked standing up quickly barely able to repress her flinch. "Even injured I can kick your fucking ass," she picked up the butter knife, her power wiping around her destroying some of the patio. "And your demon can't do jack shit."

Claude stepped back in awe, relishing in the power, writhing in pleasure at the burn. He stopped to glare up at the air.

"He's here," he mumbled to himself. He looked over to see Alois cowering under the table while Kagome sat back down to sip her tea tentatively. He sped off into the woods. "Michaelis, where are you?"

"Behind you," he said spinning around to see a smug Sebastian holding a bored Kagome in his arms, "You have lost this one, it wouldn't be wise to fight me with such precious cargo," he said spinning past the stunned Claude. "Good day, Faustus" he said jumping off into the distance.

…

As he approached the mansion, all the servants and Ciel spilled out comically out.

"Is she alright?" Finny and Bard asked at the same time.

"About time you got back." Ciel said crossing his arms, "Now get her to bed so she can rest and actually monitor her this time so it doesn't happen again."

"Aw, she looks so comfortable so far up," Mey-rin cooed making Kagome blush and turn her head while Sebastian just smiled.

"Yes, m'lord," he said carrying her into the mansion. "M'lady I think it's best I clean your wounds and replace your bandages," he explained placing her on a stool in the bathroom.

"Just do it, I'm tired," she said yawning. Sebastian was a delicate as he could be swapping out the wounds, applying disinfectant, and replacing stitches. He was fascinated as to what caused this much damage and how she could a survived. Even the strongest miko would have died from this.

**It's short I'm sorry I do not like this chapter and I just want to move on I had more planned for it but none of it worked so after this up I'll complete chapter 7 which will be very long and finish the Jack the Ripper arc, and start either the Curry Contest, or the Demon Dog one, I prefer the latter because I have this OC I would like to put in place of Pluto. I'll try and do both in a timely manner if you have any preference let me know. But anyway I hope you enjoyed, favorite, follow, and stay tuned for more Demons Need Love because I am back, Love you guys.**


	4. First Misson

To: Cosmic Lover- You will not be confused that after the kidnap chapter the series will start so Chapter 4 is not a continuation of Chapter 3.

Chapter 4

Ciel was sitting board as he watched nobels play pool. He had just skipped his turn because he wouldn't have hit anything unlike Trancy who hit every turn then whined to his useless butler when he didn't make it.

'I wish Kagome was here' he thought 'Now that I think about it ever since she fully healed she's rarely in the house except at night. I guess that's okay I mean she does have to train her powers'

"Oh Ciel" an annoying voice sang.

"What?" he snapped.

"Where's your twin?" he asked scouting the room "She isn't hiding anywhere is she?"

"Why do the where abouts of my sister concern you?"

"Because I like you sister, she's not like the other proper ladies" he said leaning over Ciel "Now where is she?" he demanded.

"She has more important things to do than play pool with nobels" Ciel answered and Alois just walked away back to his chair.

"So Earl Phantomhive do you have the stuff to kill these accursed rats that plague the country." the leader of the Italian mafia asked

"Why yes there is a ware house that is full of a special cheese that when eaten will kill them on the spot but you have to understand this cheese is not." he finished then looked at each nobel in the room.

"We understand you'll get your payment" Lau said

"Good now that's settled leave my manor" Ciel said getting up to leave. While on his way to his office he noticed Alois following.

With Kagome

She was dodging the punches Kuronue sent her way. The speed of his fist were so fast that any ordinary human eyes could never catch heck some demons couldn't even catch them. Kagome saw the pefect opprotunity to punch him. The hit handed in the center of his chest, he stumbled back a bit. She used the opening to kick him in the chest. He regained his balance and started a barage of kicks and punches.

One of the kicks she had to hop over. She took advantage, grabbed his leg while it was still up and landed a good kick to his head. The force sent him through a tree behind him.

"Heh good kick" he said pulling himself up. " Alright that should be all for today. So don't forget you have your first mission from Prince Koenma. Now for missions depending on the difficultly you will either go alone or Hiei, Kurama, or myself will accompany you. Since tonight is your first all of us will go with you" he explained.

"Alright" she said walking away "Oh yeah really fast what am I suppose to wear?"

"Koenma sent you something to wear in your room." he said flying away.

Kagome ran back to the manor it didn't take long. She jumped upto her window and landed softly on the ledge. When she opened her window she was greeted by Sebastian.

"Hi Sebastian"

"Hello m'lady" he said offering her his hand which she took. He moved out the way allowing her to step in.

"I take it you training went well" he said watching her untie the white obi that held up her white training kimono.

"Yeah it did. Turn." she said holding her kimono by her hand to keep it closed.

"Yes m'lady" he said turning to face the corner. "I have picked out your dress of the day it matches the young master. Would you like my assistancee?"

"No Sebastain" she said dropping her kimono to the floor, then she removed her white fingerless gloves and stockings. She grabbed the maroon dress it was like all of her other dresses strapless, didn't go past her knees, and there was no hoop underneath her skirt. They were designed that way for fighting purposes. She put on her maroon over coat, gloves, black stockings and her black boots.

"Sebastian is Ciel in his office?"

"Yes"

Kagome walked out of her room to Ciel's office Sebastian following not far behind.

In Ciel's office

Ciel was very agitated at the moment Trampcy and his useless ass butler wouldn't leave him alone.

"Hey Ciel guess what." Alois said leaning over the desk.

"Damn it Trampcy leave me the fuck alone!" He yelled slamming his fist on the desk.

"Wow you're mad." Alois said excitedly.

Ciel was about to to yell at the other Earl but there was a knock at the door. "Come in" Kagome walked in with Sebastain following behind to close the door.

"Kagome!" Alois screamed hugging the unexpecting young lady. "I haven't seen you in a long time." he said continuing his one sided hug. Then he pulled away "Well don't just stand there silly hug back" he said putting her arms around his waist then he leaned in again. "Seriously what is with you Phantomhives and affection." she still wasn't hugging back.

"Alois let go of my twin she doesn't like your affection." Ciel said

"But I don't want to she's more fun to hug." Alois said

'_That fucking little brat how dare he hug what's mine' _Sebastian's inner beast growled.

'Who are you?' Sebastian asked

_'Your inner beast and that's all you need to know for now'_

"Earl Trancy I do not think m'lady is in the mood for your advances." Sebastian said glaring holes in the young Earl.

"I agree your highness this is an inappropriate display of affection." Claude said taking Alois off of Kagome.

"No Claude" he yelled as Kagome briskly walked to her seat behind Ciel' s desk. "Let me go" he ordered. Claude did as he was told. Alois leaned over the desk so that he and Kagome were face to face.

"So where you been sexy" he asked seductivly leaning in closer trying to give her a kiss but he didn't count on her leaning away.

'Don't punch him no matter how much you want to' she thought leaning back more in her chair.

"Your highness that is not appropriate behavior" Claude spoke up picking Alois off the desk and hauling him out of the room.

"Claude nooo" Alois yelled gripping the door frame eventually his grip went slack and Claude closed the door behind him.

Ciel turned to his twin. "So how was your day?"

"It was okay."

"Good to hear." he said finishing his paperwork.

"My lord what you like for your pre dinner snack." Sebastain asked

"I would like an apple peach pie" he said.

"Right away m'lord" Sebastian bowed and left the room. Kagome left shortly after Sebastian.

"Where are you going?"Ciel asked before she fully left the room.

"Alois is still here and I don't want to be here when he comes back" she said closing the door.

When she got to her room she was about to pull out the box Koenma hag sent her but then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" she said putting the box back under her bed.

"M'lady afternoon cake is done would you like any?" Sebastian asked

"No thank you Sebastian I have some last minute training to do" she said

"Oh, would like my assistance getting prepared?"

"No" she said. She noticed the butlers look of longing before he left. 'What was that?'. She dismissed it and got dressed. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror she was wearing a black kimono that had red swirls on the sleeves that at her knees the kimono its self ended mid thigh, there was a black and red sash around her waist that tied off in a big also wore special gloves that was made of a material that certain weapons could not cut or burn, as well had hidden weapons along the inside, and went all the way up her arms. Her boots were made of the same material as the gloves as well had hidden weapon, tied in the back and ends where her kimono final part of her outfit was a mask with a painted on blank expression she tied the string around her hair so it was in a ponytail. She jumped out of her window and quickly ran to her training place. When she arrived Kuronue and Hiei were wearing their normal wear and blank masks but Kurama was in Youko form and was wearing a fox mask.

"Good you're here we'll prep you on what we are doing while we are getting there." Hiei said then they all disappered in a flash.

With Ciel

Alois was leaning over Ciel's desk giving him seductive looks, Ciel just ignored him by doing his paperwork. 'I know what Kagome is doing is more fun than this' Ciel was about to tell the so called Earl off but the entire world went dark. Alois looked in shock as Ciel blacked out.

"Ciel...Ciel what's.."Alois didn't finish fore he too had blackout from a mysterious reason. Then the opened to reveal two people from the Italian mafia climbed through the window.

"Huh thata knock out gas worksa really well." one of the italians said picking up Ciel.

"Ia know right it'sa odorless" the other said picking up Alois. Then they climbed out of the window.

With the Butlers

Sebastian was carrying a tray of nicely decorated apple peach pie, Claude followed behind with a plain starwberry cake. Sebastian looked through the window directly at the snipper in the bushes.

"Sebastian there's mail here for you" Mey-Rin yelled but tripped on her shoelace landing on top of the butler sending the pie into the air, and stopped him from getting shot.

"Mey Rin the letter please" Sebastian said boredly as the pie landed on the plate unharmed. While this was going on Claude couldn't help but glare at the pair.

'What a useless bunch of servants at least my highness has a staff of devils that are more than capable servants to wait on him hand and foot.' Claude thought as Sebastian opened the letter.

"Oh my Mey Rin take this pie" Sebastian said handing it off then he turned to Claude "You should read this" he said handing Claude the letter he read:

Dear Phantomhive and Tracny butlers, we have taken your master and will not give them back until you bring us the key to the ware house. You can deliver it at (address) we'll then return your masters.

The Italian Mafia

"I should of known something was wrong when my highness didn't call for my presence." Claude said dully

"Your master is a just one big attention whore isn't he." Sebastian smugly said walking past Claude.

"Oh as if your such a good butler you let your young master get kidnapped and do you even know where Lady Kagome went?" Claude bitched

"Yes I know where she went she had last minute things to do"

With Kagome

She and Kuronue were standing on a tree branch outside the Italian Mafia House. They were waiting for the sun to go down completely to assisinate everyone there until Kagome saw a car pull up. The people in the car pulled out two people of the back. She didn't think much of it til she saw the familiar maroon outfit and black/blue hair.

"Ciel" she said softly

"Who?" Kuronue asked

"My twin, they kidnapped him"

"Oh"

"Can we speed up the operation from toninght to now"

"Why?"

"Because I want to make sure no harm comes to him"

"Okay I go tell Kurama the change of plans wait here." he said disappearing. A little while later was walking along a tree branch that was beside the room Ciel was there were a few gunmen. She jumped soudlessly onto the window ledge. She then opened the window and soundlessly slit all their throats. She walked out into the room where Ciel was.

"Who are you?" The Italian mafia leader screamed grabbing Ciel and then held a load gun to his temple. "Who is this brat your little retrival dog?"

"I can honestly say that I have never met this person in my life," Ciel said dully

"Then who the hell..." he didn't finish fore a throwing needle found embeded itself into his skull.

"Um thank you" Ciel said "Who are you?" she didn't answer she just walked up to him and cut off his bindings. "Are you going to help Trancy too" she paused and looked at Trancy when she looked a little of her hair falling near Ceil's nose. 'She smells like Kagome. Heh my sister is an assasin' he thought

She walked over to the still unconscious form as she began to cut his binds he woke up. He was a bit foggy for a minute til he started to scream "Who are you? Are you going to kill me please don't I'll do..." he didn't finish because Kagome hit a pressure point in his neck that caused him to pass out. She continued to cut the rest of his binds in peace.

"Thanks Kagome" Ciel said she looked his way "I know it's you, you can take off the mask" she hesitated but just lifted it so it showed her face but if needed she could easily put it back.

"I will tell you why I just did that later" she said sliding her mask in place.

Some time later

Kagome and Ciel we're sitting on his bed in their pyjamas. "So you promised an explanation of why you killed the Italian mafia." he said

"Okay, you remember how I was the Shikon Miko, well the main job of being a miko is killing threats to natural balance of relams; Human World, Spirit World, Demon World, and the Netherlands, when something crosses into a world not of their own and they have evil intent I kill them thankfully there aren't any major bad guys around I need to learn how to control my rapidly growing powers" she explained

"If you are suppose to destroy creatures that are in the wrong realm then why don't you kill Sebastian or Claude,they're evil creatures, and they aren't in their relam"

"Well they're different they're kind is allowed in this relam to eat human souls so long as they don't, well it's hard to explain. I guess as long as they don't kill their temporarly master sooner than needed. Anymore questions?"

"Yes, well if you have powers why do you need to train in combat and using weapons?"

"Well there will come a moment when my powers won't help me so it's important that I learn many forms of combat."

"Alright one last question what's your weapon of choice?"

"I have two weapons of choice double swords and an axe."

"Okay goodnight"

"Night" she said leaving his room.

End.

Next Time- Kagome will have proper lady training in order to help her twin capture Jack the Ripper.

Review or Subscribe for more.


	5. Fuck Balls

A thank you goes to Cosmic Lover for my longest review ever thank you so much for that and to guest for the idea of adding more to my conversations and I will be editing my chapters at a later date.

* * *

><p>Kagome was walking calmly down the path that lead to Phantomhive manor. She had just come from an easy solo misson of slaying a few mindless demons. She was in no rush to return home for a number of reasons.<p>

1) It was a nice clear night

2)It had been a while since she had taken a walk by herself other than to go to training.

3) The most important Alois Trancy. He was at the manor today and it wasn't just a small part of the day no he was there the whole day. He was there before the twins had even woke up. He also brought all of his servants with him which was strange because he normally just brought Claude.

She jumped the entrance gate with no effort. She continued to walk on the path as she got closer she could see Sebastian and Ciel standing on the steps outside the front door.

'That's not a good sign.' she thought speeding up her walk.

"Kagome, I have some unfortunate news" Ciel said grimly "You know about Jack the Ripper right. Well the Queen has asked that the Dog and Spider work together" he finished and hung his head.

"How is that a bad?" his twin asked scratching her masked face in confusion.

"I'll tell you in the letter it said to keep the information under wraps the dog and spider must live with each other until the case is over." when he finished he looked as if that sentnce would kill him.

"Oh that's bad."

"To make matters worse he's been asking for you all day. So it has been 'Where's Kagome? Why is she always gone? I know you know where that sexy twin of yours is'" Ciel said intimidating Alois' voice making Kagome laugh.

'Laugh like beautiful chimes' Sebastian thought then spoke"Let's not stay outside any longer you both need sleep." ushering the twins into the house.

Kagome rushed to her room but when she opened the door it revealed Trancy asleep naked in her bed. 'Ew now I have to burn the set.' she thought as she walked past him to get her night dress then walked right back out to Ciel's room.

"Ciel" she called as she knocked ot his door.

"Come in" she heard and walked in. Ciel was getting his night shirt buttoned up by Sebastian. "Why are you here?"

"Alois is asleep naked in my bed. Can I stay here?" she asked closing the door behind her.

"Sure" he said. Kagome walked into the bathroom and changed. She came out a few minutes later in a white sleeveless night dress that stopped at her knees. Ciel tried hard not to blush as he noticed how much more devoloped she was than all British girls.

She lifted the covers and slid in under beside her brother. "Night"

"Night" he said hugging her to his person.

Next Morning

Sebastian walked into his young master's room and saw the cutest thing ever. Ciel had his arms around Kagome's back, his head on top of her head. Kagome had her head resting on his shoulder her hair was a little messy, and their faces held the look of pure innocence.

'From the way they look when they sleep you would never guess one is a spoiled brat and the other is a warrior in training.' Sebastian thought "Young master it's time to wake up." he said shaking him. Ciel gave a muffled response burying his face into her hair. Sebastian sighed and opened the curtains. Kagome was the one to have a reaction this time. She groaned and buried her face into the side of Ciel's neck. Sebastian pulled the covers off of them. Ciel then moved Kagome from his side and sat up. Kagome followed soon after and stretched her muscels.

"My lord the only thing on your agenda is for you to pick up your cane from the shop. After that you have the whole day to do whatever you wish." he said pulling out Ciel's outfit out of the bureau. "M'lady I have picked out your dress for the day. Would you like my assistance to get dressed."

"No Sebastian, wait what do you mean dress for the day I have training today." she said a little confused.

"Well since we have company your presence as the lady of the house is nessasary so I told your 'teachers' that you have other buisness to attend to." Sebastian explained handing her the dress he picked out and like all her other dresses matched what Ciel was wearing. She took it and walked into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Sebastian are we suppose to take Alois Trancy with us?" Ciel asked

"No m'lord Earl Trancy left the estate earlier saying he'd be back in the afternoon"

"Good"

Kagome walked out of the bathroom buttoning up her overcoat "Sebastian can you burn my entire bed set?"

"Right away m'lady" he said leaving the room.

"Why are you having your bed set burned?" Ciel asked forgetting the reason she had to sleep with him.

"Alois slept naked in my bed last night" she said sitting beside him.

"Gross" he said scrunching up his face

"I know"

"I'm kinda wonder what he did in your bed." he said pondering for a moment then he shivered "Nevermind to disturbing"

"M'lady your bed set has been replaced." Sebastian said walking back into the night.

"Thank you" she said leaving the room.

When she arrived at her room she pulled out her box of weapons from the bottom of her bureau. She pulled out two hunting knives and put one in each boot, then two small knives and put each in a sleeve. She then pulled out two garterbelts that were made to hold weapons, she put a hand full of throwing needles into the slots, pulled both up to her mid thigh, then she grabbed a necklace that had a piece shaped like a double bladed head of an axe.

Hour later

Alois was sitting in the library bored. "Huh Claude when do you think they're coming back?" he asked laying down.

"I am not sure your highness" Claude boredly stated.

"You would think that they'd be back by now it's not like they have anything to do. They're so inconsiderate especially Kagome. I waited all day and night I even slept in her room and she didn't even show up." he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hello" a extremely high pitched voice called.

"Who's that?" he asked getting up to check it out. He walked to the foyer and saw a young lady with blonde curly pigtails, bright green eyes, and she was wearing a bright yellow and orange dress.

"Hello" she called again her voice bouncing off the walls.

"Hello" Alois said back

"Alois Trancy what are you doing here?" she asked a little shocked.

"Buisness. Why are you here?" he asked circling her

"I came to visit Ciel. I haven't seen him in a while." she looked sadly at the ground.

"Oh that's sweet I bet he misses you too" he said sarcasticly

"I know he misses me I'm his fiancé after all" she said completly ignorant to the sarcaism. "And being the great fiancé that I am I will throw a ball for him"

"You are going to throw a ball in his house without his permisson. Are you going to invite anyone to this ball?"

"No it's just going to be everyone that's in the house. Would you like to help?" she asked smiling brightly.

"Sure that sounds like fun" he said smiling widely

Hour Later

Kagome and Ciel were walking up the stairs to the manor.

"So you like your new pimp cane?" she asked laughing lightly

"I do I think it will help things along if a need to smack a bitch." Ciel said smacking his hand back and forth.

Kagome opened the door "What the hell happened here?" she yelled

"Kagome such langu...What the fuck happened to my manon!" he yelled

"Young master, m'lady that language is not becoming of a proper nobels." Sebastian scolded

"Sebastian look at the manor."Ciel said pointing to the horrid sight.

"I don't see why.." his eyes widened slightly at the sight. The manor was covered with girly stuff bight pink unicorns, blue stars, and other horrid colors that just clash together.

"Sebastian!" the Phantomhive servants yelled gripping his legs and waist.

"It was horrible" Mey Rin said tears going down his face.

"A flash of blonde then everything turned girly" Finny said with watery eyes holding onto Sebastian's pants with kitty cat claw gloves.

"Flash of blonde?" Ciel asked knowing that Alois couldn't have done all this himself.

"Where's Grell" his twin asked looking around the room for the no-talent butler.

"In the other room" Bard said as the servants got to their feet. The twins rushed into the dining room to see Grell hanging from the ceiling,Hannah dressed in a big pink unflattering dress, the triplets dressed in over sized pink baby clothes and Tanka was dressed as a Chinese lady.

"Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee e~~~llllllllllllll" A blonde high pitched voice yelled latching its self to Ciel.

"Elizabeth?" he asked shocked

"I've told you before call me Lizzie." she said nuzzling the side of her face against his.

"What are you doing here?" he asked shocked

"I came to see you silly" she said her eyes sparkling.

"Does aunty know you're here?" he asked stuggling to get out of her grasp.

"Of course not I snuck away" she said noticing Kagome.

"Kaggy!" she yelled latching herself on the other twin "I haven't seen you in a long time" she said nuzzling against the twin.

"Hi Lizzie" she said boredly. She never really liked Elizabeth mainly because she was too girly. Kagome had always hated the color pink, big dresses, stupid hair dos, dolls, being told to be a proper lady. She was a warrior in training she had no desire to be a lady it just wasn't her.

"What have you been doing for the past few years?" she squealed rubbing her cheek against Kagome's.

"Stuff" she said dulling pushing Elizabeth lightly off her.

"Oh yeah Ciel guess what. We're going to have a ball." she exclaimed

"A what?" Ciel asked hoping his ears had heard wrong.

"A ball silly, I've picked out your and Kagome's outfits, they're the cutest things ever and match. Now if you excuse me I have to get dressed." she said running upstairs hauling Grell with her.

"Wait I didn't say we could have a ball" he shouted at her but it feel on deaf ears.

In Ciel office

"I don't have time for this" Ciel said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"My lord she is your fiancé it is only right you spend time with her." Sebastian said

"Yes cause evryone knows I want to spend time with my beloved fiancé" Ciel said sarcasticly

"M'lady certainly you wish to spend time with your future sister in law" a slight beg in his voice.

"No" she said plainly

"Well I think that the ball is a great idea." he said "I have no idea why..." then the idea came to him "Young master, M'lady can either of you dance?" he got his answer when neither said a thing. "Well that's a shock, I'm severly disappointed. Young Master, you are a uprising lord how can you not know how to dance?" he asked

"..." Ciel looked away from his butler

"And you M'lady you know the art of combat which is a dance but you don't know how to do a simple 4-step waltz." he stated eyes boring into hers

"..." Kagome did the same thing as her twin

Sebastian sighed then pull out his pocket watch "Well there is no time to contact a tutor so, I'll be your teacher"

"Really Sebastian we..." Ciel stopped what he was saying fore Sebastain was giving him the 'You will do what I say fore I know best' look

"Alright M'lady, Young master get up and face each other. This is your dance partner for the time. Now I assume you two know the proper dance postion?" after he finished they assumed the proper postion. "Good, now bocchan take a step forward to lead your sister" Ciel attemped to take a step forward but Kagome was holding him firm.

"Kagome let me lead you" Ciel said trying and failing to lead her.

"I can't" she cried back

"Why" he asked slightly agitated.

"Because I hate the idea of being led" she said making Ciel take a step back to start the dance

"Is this one of your warrior codes" he asked as he was forced into another step

"Yes" she said as they had finished their first round.

'This is going to be a difficult lesson' Sebastian thought.

Hour Later

Kagome and Ciel had finished their lesson on dancing (Kagome leading Ciel the whole time) and decided to get dressed in their 'ball'. She was in her room looking at the dress her 'darling future sister in law' picked out for her. It was a blue dress that had a lot of white ruffles, of course because Elizabeth is such a girly girl there were a bunch of pink ribbons for her hair, and to top it all off the dress was to small if she were the size of a normal English lady she would fit but she had no desire to be the size of a toothpick. 'Good job you dumb ass blonde to assume I'm your size.' She rolled her eyes as she threw the dress into the fire place. She went to her wardobe and pulled a dark blue dress that had black ribbons. As she was getting dressed Hannah walked into her room.

"Yes Hannah?" she asked lightly

"Would you like my assistance for your hair." she asked bowing lightly.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, "Yes, please help"

Hannah smiled lightly as she set up the curler that had been laying on her unused vanity. When she finished she pinned up a little of Kagome's hair on the top of her head letting the rest flow over her right shoulder similar to the look of a greek goddes. She had also helped Kagome get dressed in a strapless dark blue ballroom dress that had black ruffles.

"There" Hannah said softly "All done" she said leaving the room Kagome following behind. Hannah went her own way and Kagome made her way to Ciel's room.

With Ciel

He was glaring at himself in the mirror he hated the outfit his _fiance_ had picked out for him it was bright blue with a bunch of baige ruffles, and to make it worse a hat. He looked over his shoulder to see his twin walking into the room looking absolutly breathtaking. He knew in his mind that Elizabeth didn't pick that out it wasn't girly.

"What happened to the dress Elizabeth gave you?"he asked hoping he could do the same to his.

"It was too small and girly so I burned it" she said taking a seat on his bed.

"Lucky" Ciel said under his breath walking over to her he offered her his hand "May I escort you to the ball."

"Yes you may" she said back taking his hand. They held hands the whole way.

"Announcing Earl and Lady Phantomhive" Sebastian announced as the twins walked down the stairs effortlessly. Elizabeth was so stunned she completely forgot that Kagome wasn't wearing the dress she had picked out but she did notice Ciel not wearing the right ring.

"Ciel!" she screached running over to him "You aren't wearing the ring I picked out. That ring is much more cuter than that one" she continued to screach pointing at his ring. She then snatched his ring off his thumb "This ugly thing should be destroyed!" she shouted throwing the ring at the ground. Everything fell silent as the ring clashed against the ground. "There now that that's taken care of Ciel dance with me." she annoying voice rang not noticing Ciel starting to tense up. She also didn't notice Ciel raising his hand most likely slap her. Kagome moving faster than the human eye could comprehend. She appeared on the otherside of the grand foyer holding Ciel's hand. Elizabeth looked up only to widen her eyes she was actually smart enough to figure out what almost happened, tears started form in the bottom of her eyes. She turned on her heels running out of the room.

Time Skip

Ciel was sitting on his bed staring at the thumb that his ring was normally on, Kagome was sitting beside him silently looking at his hand both in the night clothes

"Thank you" he suddenly spoke up.

"For what?" she asked leaning back so her laying on the bed with just her legs hanging off.

"For not letting me smack Elizabeth" he said copying his sister's movement so he was lying down in a similar to her.

"As much as I don't like her I don't want to see her slapped but the look in her eyes as she ran away was priceless."she sighed rolling over so she was lying on top of him. They stayed like this in complete silence.

Sebastian walked in bowing lightly "My lord in have something for you" he said walking to the bed as the twins sat up. He kneeled down taking his lord's hand in his, he placed something in his hands then stood, "Please do not be careless with this again, bocchan." Ciel opened his hand to reveal the family ring in perfect condition. The twins went to sleep beside each other not long after.

The next few days had been hell for Kagome, Madam Red and Sebastain had deemed it time for the young lady to train to be a proper lady. Which was hard to do with the young warrior she struggled every step of the way and led to today her trial to prove her learnings were effective she would go out for a walk in the park and behave like a proper lady.

Alois, Claude, Sebastian, and Ciel were walking in the park with Kagome following shakingly because she was balancing on a high heels, she was wearing on of her normal dresses, this one white with black ruffles.

She continued to follow shakingly on high heels which she's never worn, until she sensed multiple demons approaching, she looked ahead to see the others disappearing over the top of the hill. She quickly took off she shoes and quickly made her way off to the demonic aruas she was feeling. It took the four others to figure out she was gone.

"Huh intresting" Sebastian said looking behind him then back infront.

"What is it" Ciel asked looking at the demon.

"It seems our lady is not around" he pointed out

"I wonder where she went, don't you Claude?" Alois asked "Maybe she tripped and broke her ankle or maybe.." before he could continue a loud roar erupted out of nowhere "What on earth was that" he looked over to Ciel who was face palming himself.

"I know where she went let's just continue our walk" Ciel said walking in the direction they were going.

"Claude take me to where this noise is" Alois commanded.

"Yes your highness" Claude said picking his highness to run the area where the noise had from.

"Sebastian follow them!" Ciel commanded, Sebastian obeyed quickly sweeping Ciel up to take after the other pair.

When Alois and Claude arrived they were suprised at what they saw. There were four large live mulitform beast, they all seemed to be trying to attack a white blur but everytime they reached for it they were slashed horribly. Sadly he couldn't what the creatures where being hacked with but he could see the amount of carnage the figure had done to the corpses of once beasts.

Kagome was running up on of the monsters arms her double battle axe held expertly behind her. She jumped from the bicep swinging her axe to hack off the creatures head. Sadly after she did it one of the creatures swatted her away, flinging her harshly to the ground. Her body smashed into the ground making a large crater.

Alois whistled "I guess it's dead now, Claude..." he stopped when he saw the figure get up. Now that it wasn't a blur he could see the figure was a girl with in a white dress.

* * *

><p>Ohhhh suspense it took forever to write so review until next time.<p> 


	6. Undertaker

Chapter 6

"Oh my is that Kagome down there" he gasped just then Sebastian and Ciel arrived "Ciel that's your sister!" he exclaimed looking at the young earl

"I know" he said as Sebastian put him on the ground

"Aren't you going help her?" Alois asked watching as Kagome jumped from creature to creature slashing their limbs til they fell.

"No as you can see she can handle herself" Ciel said just looking bored.

Kagome ran up the arm of the last arm of the raising her axe she slashed the last one's face in half. She landed gracefully on the ground and looked at her handy work slinging her weapon over her shoulder. She turned and began to walk away but stopped when Ciel and Sebastian appeared in front of her.

"Couldn't wait til later?" Ciel asked, taking in the sight.

"No and how could I pass up the chance to no use my lady training" she said taking a false curtsy. Ciel just smiled.

"Kagome are you alright" they turned to see Alois running up to them before enveloping Kagome in an unwanted hug "I was so worried about you and look at you. You're an absolute mess, like a mauled dog" he said holding her at arm length. The only issues was that her legs were completely bare, the side of her dress was ripped, and her gloves missing.

"Well I think we have to cut this trip short" Ciel stated "Are you gonna take your own way back?" he asked facing his twin.

"Yeah" she said transforming her axe into it's necklace form. "See ya later" she said running faster than the human eye could catch away from them. Ciel and Sebastian just continued to walk towards the carriage, while Alois stood slack jawed.

Later that night Ciel was going through last minute paper work when Alois walked in and sat down on the couch.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked for the seventeenth time.

"Places" he said for the seventeenth time

"That's what you said last time" he whined throwing himself on top of Ciel work.

"Get off" he ground out, glaring at him.

"Why is she taking so long?" he asked sinking to the floor, then stayed there moping.

Just then Kagome kicked in the door "Sup bitches" she said walking into the room Ciel took in her change of clothes. She was wearing a white and red kimono with black splatters a similar fashion to her mission kimono, with long stockings with the heel and top of the foot cut out, and finger-less gloves.

"Hello Kagome" Ciel said casually as if is she hadn't done that "I see your feeling better" he smiled leaning back in his chair"

"Yes I do, I got to have a training session and I have a mission tomorrow" she said jumping onto the couch.

"Oh my gosh Kagome your back but what's happened to your previous demeanor. You aren't suppose to be like this" he exclaimed "You're suppose to be ladylike, I knew you are headstrong but..."

"Yeah I'm going to stop there" she interrupted "I am ladylike when required, the only reason I've was acting that way was because you aren't suppose to know about my training. But since you saw my fight those youkai, I don't have to be ladylike 24/7" she said looking at the ceiling.

Alois lost his look of surprise and replaced it with a darker one "So this is the real you I just thought when you were staying at my house" he said quietly then smiled "Well that's a good thing I think I like you more that I know that you're not a compliant bitch" he said laughing to himself.

"Um okay well I'm going to bed" she said getting up to leave the room

"Before you do don't forget we have to meet the Undertaker" he said as she left

"Got it" she replied slamming the door.

The next day Kagome, Alois, and Ciel walked down the road that lead to the Undertaker's shop.

"Are you sure this guy can help?" Alois asked out of boredom

"Yes, he's helped before" he said opening the door to reveal coffins everywhere

"Oh what a pleasure the Queen's Watchdog and Spider and ohhh the Shikon Miko such an honor to have you in my shop" he said moving to a coffin. "Wait before I show you what is it that I want for price" he asked himself "A joke, money, or ohhh of course it's a once in a lifetime thing." he said to himself before looking at Kagome before waving his hand at her and her clothes changed to her assassin clothes "I need you to kill these people" he said giving a piece of paper "And bring them back the catch they can't be bleeding" he said wagging his finger

"That's it, piece of cake" she said disappearing from sight.

Alois was at a lose for words "Your sister is the assassin that saved us from the mafia" he said before getting mad "What else are you two hiding from me?" he demanded but Ciel ignored him he was about to yell, when Kagome kicked the back door open and walked in carrying two very dead men.

"Here you go" she said carelessly throwing them on the floor then sat beside her twin

"Let me see these" Undertaker said examining the bodies "Perfect one with the neck snapped and the other all of the ribs piercing some organs. Yes truly the work of a young prodigy." he said snapping his fingers and Kagome's clothes changed back to normal. "Now the secret about these killings" he said walking behind Kagome a grabbing her " The killer took something essential from each woman" he said his hand hovering above Kagome's stomach "A place that holds little children.

"Get the fuck away from me" she said headbutting him

"Oh so blunt much more than any other miko I've met" he said shivering as he stepped away from her. "Well that is all I have to offer" he said climbing into a coffin.

"Weirdo" Alois said leaving the shop the twins following.

Later that night Sebastian walked into Kagome's room. He couldn't help but smile she had passed out on her bed still wearing her assassin clothes. "So cute" he said picking her up, then walking into the bathroom. He spent the next hour or so grooming her while she stayed asleep. He tucked her back into her bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Such a typical Michaelis, love something that can kill you" Claude said emerging from the shadows in the hall "Though I don't blame you" he said smirking to himself "The only thing Phantomhive twins have in common is their high quality souls" he said licking his nose.

"Yes and both belong to me" Sebastian said his shadow glowing green.

"Of course, of course" Claude said before his eyes went red "For now Michaelis" he said fading into the shadows again.

Sebastian closed his eyes to calm down before he went to prepare the manor for tomorrow.

That's all for now. Until then favorite review, and please send in names for Kagome's battle axe.


	7. Preview of Chapter 7

Hey I have been working on it I just wanted to give you taste of what's to come feel free to send any ideas you would like, I decided to post a little exert from the next chapter and again I am so so so so so sos osooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait I feel so bad, I'm so sorry,

**Preview…**

"Oh," he purred, "Why little Robin you are so young to making such demands," he whispered in her ear running his hands down her side, making her shudder in disgust. "If entertaining is what you want, come join me upstairs when you are ready. I know I'll be," he said nibbling on her ear.

Kagome looked around the ballroom looking for Sebastian or Madam Red. She jumped when she was tapped on the shoulder, "Oh hey Sebastian," she said , "Good news I've got access to Druitt's secret room."

"I noticed," he said his voice slightly tense, "I've found the room myself, I'll be there if you get into harms way." he said vanishing just as he had appeared.

'What's wrong with him?' she wondered walking towards the grand staircase. She knocked hesitantly on the gilded door.

**It's not much but trust me this is a tiny, piece from what I have so yeah I'm finishing it so I wanted to do this to show my fans that I haven't been lying on working on it. **


End file.
